For What It's Worth
by The Soup
Summary: After his adventures in the Carribean, Sora is trapped on the Black Pearl because of his very selfish Captain Jack who needs to learn a lesson... -implied Captain Jack x Sora-


"for what it's worth"

**--**

**HAVING GOTTEN SICK** with everything dealing with pirates and their selfish ways, Sora retreated to the main deck. Everyone else was down in the galley, eating dinner and getting drunk, clinking glasses and swapping sea tales. Sora pulled himself away from the crowd and drifted up the stairs to the main deck, his footsteps followed by the clamor floating from the galley.

He didn't feel like hearing about the awesome captain everyone adored; he couldn't stand Jack Sparrow all that much at times, especially now.

Captain Jack had told him that he, Donald, and Goofy were stuck on the ship until they pulled into port, which wouldn't be until they were out of rum; which meant, not for another six months.

Sora had once found Jack incredibly spectacular, but now he knew Jack's true nature. Jack always looked out for number one -- himself -- and thus, he didn't care if Sora needed to go back to the Gummi Ship and continue saving the world.

Sora didn't want anything to do with anybody, so he went to compose himself away from the others.

The main deck was dark and lonely, lit by a few dim laterns and the heavenly bodies in the night sky. The sea was a mass of liquid darkness, gently lapping at the side of the Black Pearl, the wind blowing steady from the east. Sora sniffed the wind and wrinkled his nose at the overwhelming scent of salty air and the rotting timbers of the ship. He had never gotten used to it, but he guessed he would have to.

He wandered to the side of the ship, hooking his arms over the sides and slumping forward with a sigh. He wanted to go back to the Gummi Ship and find another world; being stuck on a pirate ship was getting old and wasting precious time that could be used to salvage lives. His mind went to Jack's decision, and his heart flared up with a hot vortex of emotions.

Sora was burning with the anger at Jack's confining him to the ship. He couldn't believe it. Sora never did any work, mainly because everyone had been commanded by the captain not to teach him anything, and Jack seemed just fine with that. Sora thought that a captain would want to drop dead weight, but what was stopping him from letting Sora and company go? Why had Jack suddenly gone from not caring what Sora did to governing nearly his every action?

The wind blew harder all of a sudden, rocking the boat and Sora from his boiling emotional pot as the waves picked up. Sora desperately clung to the side of the boat, clenching the slick, rotten wood as the boat heaved on the roiling sea. Out to the horizon came a stab of lightning and a crash of violent thunder, heralding in a wild storm. The rain began to pour in slanted sheets, thick as spears, pelting all around Sora in a fine drifting mist.

Sora felt a sickening plunge in his stomach. Should he inform the others? A bit of reluctance seeped into him as the rain began to slam down in slanted sheets, thick as spears, pelting all around Sora and creating drifting mist when it pattered the wood work of the ship.

As he stood there getting soaked to the marrow, pondering whether to tell the others or let them deal with it themselves, the recognizable first mate popped up beside Sora like a wisp of smoke, in a jolly and congenial manner as he held his hands behind his back.

He nodded at Sora. "Thar ye are lad, been lookin' fer yeh," he said, "A storm be a'comin', but if I was ye, I'd tend to the storm brewin' in tha' Cap'n's Quarters, mate."

Sora looked to him with curiosity, his eyebrow arching forward with a twitch. "Jack wants to see me?"

"Aye, he be a bit testy, but he be a wantin' a word with yeh about yer presence on his beloved Pearl." The first mate gave Sora an understanding, jovial smile that made the dimples in his round cheeks more prominent, as though assuring him it was in his best interests to see Jack about his complaints and so forth. "Somethin' 'bout yer purpose to him," he said. "How he means, I've not a wit."

"Huhn." Sora tumbled the request in his mind. Maybe Jack was going to tell him that he was free; maybe not, but it was worth a try. Sora gave the first mate sheepish look. "Well, I guess I better go see what he wants, then."

"Thar's a good lad." He gave Sora a peppy grin and a pat on the back. "Ye deal with ol' Jack, and I'll take to caring for the storm here."

Sora nodded in agreement and went trudging to Jack's Quarters. Behind him came shouts of commands from the first mate and soon all the crew out on deck scurrying about to their positions, ready to face the storm that was coming even as they scrambled about. All around him the rain came down thick and hard, lightning split the dark sky, and thunder rackled in fierce booms.

He hurried along, up the stairs to the Captain's Quarters, careful not to slip and fall on the wet floorboards. He came to the majestic entrance, and found his nose wrinkling with distaste. With a sigh and a hanging of his head, Sora knocked three times on the door.

From the inside, Jack's voice responded, "Enter."

Sora grabbed the doorknob and let himself inside.

**LEANING BACK IN** his chair, with his feet propped up on the desk while he sipped rum from a flask, Jack Sparrow watched Sora come in. The boy's stride seemed empowered but shaken, very courageous and very uncertain. Jack liked that mingled expression on Sora, and he found it to be quite endearing, actually.

He was a little surprised to be thinking that, but he assumed it was just the rum getting to his system, already intoxicating his brain.

"You wanted to see me?" Sora's voice carried with a small authority. Jack knew he was trying to keep a head about his shoulders, and he guessed acting brave was the best way to achieve that.

Bravery was a great trait to have, not one Jack particularly showed often, if at all. He cleared his throat. "Yes, actually, I was rather bothered by how the other men have been treating you."

"Really?" Sora's eyebrow went up. "They don't do anything to me. They work, and I watch. They never talk to me, you know," he said. "It's your fault I'm useless."

"Useless? I wouldn't say useless, no," Jack said, smiling the fox's smile. His eyes wouldn't meet Sora's because he didn't want to reveal what had been going through his mind lately. "You're just... on reserve, if you will. I'm not using you quite yet, but I certainly have plans to."

"Sorry, Captain, but I don't believe you," Sora said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't expect you to." Jack sipped from his flask, but made a face when he found it was empty, dumping it over on his lap and finding not even a drop. With a shrug, he threw the flask to the side and reached under his desk for a rather large jug. He took a hearty guzzle from it, and continued. "Starting tonight, I want you to pull your own weight. You haven't been working, and I find that quite counterproductive on my plans for you. Savvy?"

Sora's expression became sharp and inclined as his angry rose from the acid in his belly. "Hey! You told all the men not to teach me, and you told your first mate not to make me do anything!" He swung his arm out in front of him as he clenched it into a fist. "Don't blame the men that I'm not doing anything, it's your --"

" Tsk, tsk, tsk." Jack waggled a lazy finger at Sora as he shook his head slowly. "Best not to bring up past faults, laddie." He chuckled a little.

"But you --!"

"Ah, ah ah! Not another word, now," the captain said. He examined his fingers for a second, picking at the dirt under the nails. He frowned, not looking at Sora. He hated admitting he was wrong; he was trying to do so without doing so. "From here and forth, you will be like all the others. Work like them, talk like them, eat like them, smell like them... If you are to live on this ship, so shall you work on this ship."

"You can't do this!" Sora protested, growing angrier by the second. "I can't stay here. I've gotta get back to fighting Heartless and helping people out. You know that!"

"I do, and sorry to disappoint -- well, actually I'm not, but you know -- but I'm running short on monsters for you to do battle with." He gave Sora cheap, little grin, and took another swig on his rum.

Sora growled loudly, gritting his teeth hard. "Man, you're just so -- AARRRGGH!" He trembled with frustration, wanting to throttle Jack for his aggravating leadership.

Jack smiled, and found it weird that he liked picking on Sora just to see his reaction. Either way, he was rather enjoying himself with the whole show of Sora's anger. He quite liked this side of the boy hero.

"That's that, then, boy. Your Captain has spoken. Now --" Jack made a sweeping motion with his hand. "Off with you to do whatever it is you do." He smiled cheaply, and wiggled his fingers in a false-friendly wave.

Sora's mouth jiggled up and twisted as he groped around for words to express his great anger and frustration with the captain, but his show time was interrupted by a sudden blast of breaking glass as something crashed through the window.

"Captain, watch out!"

"Already ahead of you, my boy." Jack was crouched beneath his desk, hugging his rum to his chest. His eyes flicked about the room, as he heard Sora's grunts and hard things smacking soft flesh, along with what sounded like spilling sand as things went "poof."

"Eeeyah! Take that!" Sora cried, slamming down a pirate-like Heartless and making it pop away into a burst of black with his Keyblade. Little hearts twirled to the ceiling as Sora defeated the Heartless, quite obviously working hard to protect his captain.

Jack decided to have a look at the situation to see when would be a good to time to sneak out the door. He peeked out from his desk, just poking slightly around the corner. He watched as a battle-passionate Sora fought his way through a thick wave of Heartless, beating them down before they even touched him.

Sora seemed to be fighting so hard, not just to keep himself safe, but also his captain. Jack was a little startled by the sudden jolt of guilt beading him in the heart. He would never put himself on the line for anyone but himself, and it was quite tragic that Sora was saving him when he knew he would never do the same for Sora.

Jack considered lightly at rewarding Sora for his show of heroics, but he couldn't make up his mind what that special treat would be exactly. Ah, who cares? He'd think it up later.

The last Heartless blew up with a burst of darkness and a release of glittering heart. The room was quiet, but outside Jack heard the clattering of blades and the cries of his men as they battled their foes.

"You okay, Jack?"

"Spiffy, actually." He popped up from his desk in a sprightly manner, grinning to show that he hadn't really been hiding; he was just watching the battle and waiting for a strategic entry point to sweep in and help, which never presented itself. He brushed himself off and said, "Quite the show."

"Right." Sora nodded, appearing a little breathless but still energetic. He bolted for the door. "I've gotta go help the others! We'll talk later." He dashed away, wielding his Keyblade and hurtling himself into battle.

Captain Jack remained in his quarters, gaping stupidly at the open door his boy hero just ran through to rescue the ship. His ship. He felt a little warm-hearted thinking that, but he had been drinking heavily that day so it was nothing.

Sora was just doing what he was meant to do, he figured. He cast a cursory glance around his office, and straightened up a little before picking his chair back up and sitting down. He never-minded the broken window or the glass on the floor. He swung the rum jug into his lap as he put his feet up, thinking deeply what had just happened.

Nobody would ever put their lives down for him, Jack thought. Hardly anyone would be foolish enough to do so, although there had been people in the past. Nothing but saps, those people were, and Jack found himself not wanting Sora to be so self-sacrificing to someone who couldn't sacrifice anything at all unless it was to gain something himself.

He put the mouth of his jug to his lips, breathing in the scent of booze as he thought a little more. It didn't matter if he wanted to keep the Keyblade and its wielder all to himself; Sora was just doing what he did, Jack thought, nothing special at all. He sipped slowly on his drink, letting the liquid go down as smoothly as it possibly could.

As the rum flowing into his belly, a sudden jab of repulsion jetted through him. Sora wasn't doing anything special specifically for Jack; he was just doing his job -- playing hero when a hero is needed. Jack certainly was no hero, but he was glad he didn't have to play one.

Still... it was an amazing thing that Sora would risk his life to save another. Jack could never do something like that, and he admired Sora even more than before.

It was a little alien, a highly admired pirate captain admiring some kid with a giant key.

"My, how life surprises me," Jack said to no-one in particular, and he threw his head back to chug the rest of his rum.

**EVERYONE WAS CLEANING** up after the quick skirmish with the Heartless ambush. A few guys had been hurt, but not badly: Nobody had died. Donald was busy healing the wounded while Sora and Goofy helped with the repairs of the ship. The first mate didn't say anything this time about Sora interacting with the crew, but he came up behind the boy and tapped him on the shoulder.

Sora looked over his shoulder, smiling. "Yeah?"

"The Cap'n would like another word with ye," he said. "Right now, if you would."

Sora nodded and handed off his hammer and nails to another crewmember before heading off to the Captain's Quarters once more.

**"ENTER."**

**JACK EXPECTED** to see Sora all disgruntle and aggravated, but this time he was confident and ready to act, to fight for his beliefs. With a curious ping in his chest, Jack found that he was liking Sora more and more with every side he saw of him. How very strange, as it were...

"Yes, Captain?"

"Sora," Jack addressed him solemnly. "Do you have any idea whatsoever what is valuable to you? Any inkling at all?"

"Yeah, my friends. Saving the worlds, defeating the Heartless," he said. "You know, what I need to do when it comes to protecting the people I love."

Jack nodded for a second, not at all surprised by Sora's answer. "Yes, I see... well, recently, I've learned a lesson in value." He got up from his chair and began walking around, brushing the wall with his hand as he spoke. "It's not money, it's not women, or even rum -- sad as I am to admit that last one. What is valuable, I've learned--" He paused for minute to look at Sora, who was standing there, listening intently.

He smiled weakly, and carried on. He really seemed to be hurting, Sora noticed.

"What is valuable... is what's inside. Not just yourself, but other people."

"Uh-huh..." Sora was a little weirded-out by his estranged captain; but then again, it was Jack Sparrow after all. "Yeah, sooo...?"

"And so," Jack said briskly. "I have decided to change my mind."

"Really?" The eyebrow came up once more.

"We'll be heading into Port Royal, and when we do, you are free to go."

Sora's face brightened up instantly. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you serious? Really?!"

"Really. That is all. You may go."

"Thanks a lot, Jack!" Sora was grinning ear to ear, practically bouncing around on the balls of his heels.

Jack made a snorty noise of distaste as he waved Sora away, frowning deeply on the outside but finding a bubbly feeling within. He watched from the corner of an eye as Sora dashed out of his quarters, laughing with glee, to inform his two companions of the absolutely fabulous news of their renewed situation.

Seeing the happy side of Sora, Jack found him even more likable.

Going to his desk, Jack sat back down and reached for his magic compass. He concentrated on the arrow, waiting for it to point towards what he wanted most. The arrow spun arrow wildly, and then it stopped, rigidly pointing ahead, in the same direction Sora had gone.

Jack thought about it a little more, pocketing his compass smugly.

He couldn't tell if what he wanted was the bravery or the hero it belonged to; he knew doubtlessly both were not only valuable to the world, but to him as well.

--  
;I own nothing but the words and situations I control.  
I wrote this story sometime last year during the summer as part of a drabble contest between my friend Megan and me. We gave each other prompts, and this is the result of "Captain Jack, Sora -- 'Value' ."  
Hope you liked it. ;)  
COMPLETE


End file.
